


失重

by RheumNobile



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Brief mention of Lionel Messi/Pep Guardiola, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Lionel Messi & Sergio Agüero - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheumNobile/pseuds/RheumNobile
Summary: At times Leo needs to forget. He chooses to visit Luis a day after their painful loss against Liverpool.





	失重

Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.

                                      ——《亨利四世》

  


「帮我忘记。」

这是莱奥进门后说的唯一一句话。

路易斯的心沉了下去。新泡的马黛茶被冷落在桌上，他倚着沙发扶手观察阿根廷人的表情。这样的场景太过熟悉。莱奥在输掉比赛后变成一具行尸，没有笑容、没有愤怒，沉浸在自我惩罚精神世界里。

他拒绝继续承担外界施加的职责，不再履行所谓「应该」做的；直接消失，让杰拉德或马克做那些在社交媒体上道歉的事。这当然不算最成熟的做法，但比赛已经结束，其余事情对莱奥都没有意义。路易斯见惯了媒体的讥嘲，说莱奥面在面对失败时不够优雅老练。他恭喜他们终于说对了一次。

胜利面前最为狂热的战士，如何能对失利淡然处之。

「你想吃点什么吗，或者靠着我哭一场？」他犹豫着说。 **多么愚蠢** 的提议，脑海里有个声音提醒道，你明知道莱奥·梅西从不靠在别人的肩膀哭泣，五年来一直如此。

「别傻了，路易斯。你知道我为什么过来。」

他的确知道。莱奥「消失」的日子大多花在了这栋别墅，而他们每次都在做同一件事情。

路易斯抬眼打量着对方。莱奥双手抱胸，形成防御的姿态。他穿着宽松的灰色短袖和牛仔长裤，胡子比几天前短了许多。虽然有心整理过自己的外貌，但眼下却留有青色的阴影，密布双眼的血丝也显示出他这几天并没有得到什么休整。「我知道。我只是……觉得那对你不好。你应该休息一下，」路易斯最后说。

他立刻遭到了回击，「我没办法休息。」

「你也很享受，不是吗？」莱奥接着说，既像质问又像要求。

「当然，」路易斯保证道，「我只是想要好好谈谈，而不是假装事情没有发生。看看我，我甚至在利物——」

莱奥生硬地打断了他。

「够了。要么做，要么我去找别人。」

路易斯叹了口气。最后总是这样，没有别的结局。

「那我们先到房间去。」

  


乌拉圭人坐在床边，手捧刚才的马黛茶。无论做了多少次，他仍然对此感到极不真实。茶香就像是真实世界留下的门钥匙*，只要他将它抓紧，便能切割那个在场上意气风发的队长和眼前跪在脚下的男人。他可以 **选择** 将疼惜和愧疚锁进一个盒子，允许内心的黑暗稍微开闸。

而面对这样一具身体，想起那些黑暗总是格外容易。

莱奥按照他的吩咐脱去了衣服，仅仅穿着内裤与袜子，他的前端因为这一简单的要求已经半勃。路易斯并不急于给出新的指示，他们总是有很多时间。他欣赏着眼前的景象。白皙的皮肤包裹着肌肉，其中蕴含掀翻所有防线的力量，那只让人无可奈何的左脚则被乖巧地压在屁股下面。臀瓣将布料撑出一个饱满的弧度，中央显露着若隐若现的湿迹。莱奥顺从地低着头，眼睫轻轻颤动。一头猛兽，甚至于一位神祗，正急切地等待他的指令，更多痛苦、更多欢愉。

路易斯用脚跟在对方腿间的鼓胀轻碾，莱奥立刻发出一声啜泣。

「什么都还没做，这里就硬起来了？」

「对不起，主人，我……」

「我没让你辩解，」他又增加了几分压力，「也不想听你浪叫。」

路易斯转而用脚趾继续揉搓对方的性器。拇指刮过敏感的头部，接着又用两指夹住一边的小球玩弄。莱奥闭上双眼，轻声喘息着。

「睁开眼，看看你自己是怎么被人用脚玩硬的。」

全身赤裸地跪在地上、被衣冠整洁的队友戏弄着，阿根廷人的眼里很快泛出了泪花，下身却变得更加昂扬。路易斯抬起他的下巴，像少年恋人般轻啄莱奥的嘴唇，仿佛踩着对方下身的不是他似的。直到莱奥完全勃起他才抬起脚，向后仰躺在床上。

「kitten，帮我把裤子脱了。」

莱奥殷勤地爬上床。沉重的性器悬在两腿之间，他显然有些迫不及待了。他试图用牙齿攻克运动裤的束带，这比皮带要容易多了，只要找到正确的线头一拉就行。莱奥很快解开了带子，叼着裤子边缘将它扯下。路易斯的分身也硬了，比常人更加膨大的形状让莱奥咽了咽口水。要将它完全含住总是种挑战，但如果他做到了——

「唔嗯！」头皮上的痛楚打断了他的计划。路易斯正拽着他的头发，迫使莱奥重新坐起身。

「Kitten今天很急切嘛。」

他当然很急切。他想要，需要，立刻进入正题。

「主人下面硬了，让我帮你舔出——啊！」乳头被毫不留情地拧住，新的泪水涌上眼眶。

路易斯捏住莱奥的乳首，用力向两边拉扯，「什么时候轮到 **你** 这张嘴教 **我** 干什么？」

「嗯嗯，啊…」

「出声。」

「啊…对不起，主人。请、请您责罚我！」

路易斯猛地放开他，莱奥差点倒在床上。他迅速稳住身子，发现路易斯并没有在意这小小的逾矩才安心。胸口的两点仍然像点着了火般又疼又痒，莱奥也不敢去揉，学乖地将双手背在身后、等待对方的裁决。

「认错态度不错。去把你的玩具拿过来，粉色那个。」

莱奥忍住一阵皱起鼻子的冲动。且不论那恶俗的亮粉是他最讨厌的颜色，那个粉色“玩具”是最小的一个，总让莱奥悬在快感的边缘。放在以前，他肯定会恳求路易斯换种玩具。毕竟乌拉圭人本来就不像佩普那样老成熟练，性格又格外随和，十次有八次会同意。但今天有所不同，这毕竟是一次惩罚，他可不想承担撒娇失败的反效果。

路易斯靠在床头，好整以暇地观察着他的kitten。看到莱奥愣神的样子，立刻猜到了他在犹豫什么。他板起面孔，用力在床头锤了一拳，「愣什么！」不出意料地看到对方像只受惊的兔子般跳起来，带着一副泫然欲泣的表情爬向床头的抽屉，连忙忍住发笑的冲动。

莱奥将那个粉色跳蛋拽出来（该死的，它还带着条配套的粉色拉绳），等待路易斯的指示。乌拉圭人只是扬了扬食指，「内裤可以脱掉了。」

莱奥点点头，将那条已经被前液沁湿的灰色布料扒下，挺立的前端立刻弹了出来。他出门前往后穴里挤了小半管润滑液，现在也有几滴顺着大腿流下。

路易斯眯起眼睛，「受惩罚还这么兴奋，真是不学好的kitten。」

莱奥没敢再回答，只是坐到床上拉起左腿，卖力地展示着挺翘的臀部和其中提前准备过、正轻微张合着的小穴。他将两根指头含在嘴里、认真吸吮，接着慢慢推进身后。被开拓的感觉让他颤抖着仰起头，展示白皙脆弱的脖颈。饱受蹂躏的乳头涨成了粉色，高高在挺立胸前。战栗随着手指的进出有规律地流过他的全身，莱奥微微张开嘴，无声地喘息着。路易斯看得双眼发红。「快点，」他沙哑地说。

莱奥拿起那个跳蛋，顺着穴口边缘缓慢地推入。最粗的部分通过之后，剩下的半球便被猛地吸了进去。莱奥因为这突然的冲击溢出一声呻吟，险些没有握住高抬的腿。而路易斯也没有给他适应的时间，立刻打开了震动。久未满足的身体差点因此射了出来，莱奥颤抖着跪倒，「哈啊啊…」

「记得不能自己先射吧？」

「记、记得。」

路易斯任由他躺在那里。莱奥用力攥着床单，把身子弓成一只虾。零碎的呻吟和啜泣不断从唇间漏出，为了尽力忍耐，他连脚趾也抽搐着蜷曲起来。路易斯开始反复拨动遥控器上的滑轮。滑溜的玩具在阿根廷人的身体里左撞右突，却总是不能碰到他的腺体。莱奥难耐地扭动着、全身都翻起了深粉色。路易斯直到莱奥在忽高忽低的频率里软成了一滩泥、连翻滚挣扎也停下时才开口。

「主人给你的惩罚舒不舒服？」

「哈，啊…舒服…」

「除了我，别人能让你这么舒服吗？你自己能吗？」

「不能，都不能，只有您…」

路易斯勾勾手指，让莱奥朝他靠过去。莱奥勉强支起身子，太好了，惩罚结束了。路易斯终于要把他填满，让他解脱了。

路易斯拽过他的手腕，让莱奥趴在自己腿上。

「诶？」

他咽下一句国骂。路易斯抚过他的背脊，温热的手掌停留在赤裸的臀瓣上。快上我，快上我，莱奥在心里大喊。跳蛋还在不断刺激着他的身体，他不敢主动恳求，只好咬紧下唇等待着。那副欲求不满又茫然无措的表情给了路易斯极大的满足。他掐住对方的下巴，让他仰面与自己对视，「你不会以为刚刚那样就结束了吧？」

「我不…」

路易斯在莱奥的下身用力捏了一把，引起对方吃痛的呻吟，「明明是罚你，你倒玩得很开心。」

「只有主人才能给我舒服的惩罚…」莱奥复述着对方的话。

「这么说，就是想要更多的惩罚咯？」

「不唔嗯…」被自己的话摆了一道，这下他真要哭了，「求求你⋯」

「可不分场合发情的kitten要学点教训，不然在场上、在媒体面前露出这幅淫荡的样子就不好了，」路易斯慢慢地说，知道他有多么容易害羞，「你是不是幻想他们涌上来，所有的闪光灯对着你，剥光你的衣服，把话筒塞进你的嘴里、把录音笔插进你那空虚的屁股，一边干你一边问那些无法回答的问题？通过镜头被所有人看得清清楚楚，估计能直接高潮吧？」

「我是、我是讨厌。」

「你的另一张嘴可不是这么说的。」路易斯将还在震动的跳蛋往里推了推，莱奥立刻高昂起头、十指攥紧床单。

「呜，快点…」莱奥忍不住抓挠他的小腿。路易斯自己也硬得难受，恨不得立刻捣进那个温暖的小穴，但他必须确保对方牢牢记住自己的位置。顺手在浑圆的臀瓣上揉了两把，「报数。」

第一下击打就痛得莱奥喊了出来。路易斯有着在球员中也傲人的强健，而且从不手下留情。半边雪白上浮现出清晰的红印，虽然只是徒手，莱奥却感觉像被抽了一鞭。身体里的跳蛋撞到肠壁上，让他浑身战栗。

「一…」

路易斯停顿了片刻，确保他充分感受到疼痛。第二掌打在刚才的对称处。莱奥噎出一声哭叫，这下他的两瓣屁股都绯红浮肿，变得像个发亮的油桃了。火热的刺痛从身后传来，身体却被牢牢压制，只能难耐地左右扭动。

「闹得这么厉害，是想多挨几下？」路易斯在他不安分的大腿上拧了一把，那雪白颤动的肉体简直是不加掩饰的勾引。

第三下打在中央。仍在震动的玩具被猛地推进深处，重重碾过突出的腺体。没等莱奥有所反应，第四掌又落在了相同的位置。略微滑出的跳蛋被强硬地推回，莱奥不受控制地拱起身子。

「哈啊啊，路易……」

被抽打的疼痛和电击般的快感混合在一起，莱奥不由哭叫出声。饱经调教而格外敏感的身体难以承受这样的刺激。整晚的忍耐到了极限，他只觉得眼前一阵发白。白浊洒满了他的小腹和路易斯的大腿。等莱奥回过神时，他还趴在对方腿上，扭动不安的腰被钳制在原位、下腹一片冰凉。

被视奸的认知让莱奥红了脸：他仅仅因为被惩罚就无法抑制地高潮了，而路易斯冷静地看完了这一切。路易斯完全掌控着他的快乐，甚至施舍几个巴掌，莱奥就会浑身颤抖着达到顶峰。这让他既羞耻又莫名地安心。接着，一阵恐慌爬上莱奥心头：他未经允许就释放了自己，还是在接受责罚的时候。路易斯的手掌安静地贴着他的后腰，此刻平静更像是暴风雨即将来临。

「主人？」他主动讨好地叫道。路易斯没有出声，粗糙的手指摩挲着他红肿发烫的皮肤。「我错了。」

「真是稍微温柔一点也不行…」

会有更严厉的惩罚吗？

莱奥不敢仰头去看路易斯的表情，盯着床单继续恳求，「主人，我——嗯啊啊！」后半句话消失在高亢的呻吟里，跳蛋被拽了出去。下一秒，莱奥发现自己脸朝下趴在床上。

他立刻配合地塌下腰，臀部高高翘起；既将那挺翘完美的曲线完全展现出来，又方便路易斯进到最深。紧致潮湿的穴口略微张合，皮肤上的红痕平添被凌虐羞辱的美感，让人想要留下更多记号。路易斯无声地张了张嘴。

仿佛回应般，莱奥向后伸出一条腿，像猫儿摇晃尾巴般慢慢探寻着路易斯的位置。在碰到后者的大腿后，便用脚尖轻轻摩挲。他侧过脸，乖巧地伸出舌头。接着那截粉色的小舌消失在短须里，他忽然又像起了那个神情平静、眼神凌厉的巴萨队长。这莫测的变化简直让路易斯发疯。

他抓住莱奥收到一半的脚踝，将自己埋进对方的身体。

充实感让莱奥高昂起头，不加掩饰地浪叫。粗大的性器像楔子般打入身体，他几乎是立刻硬了起来。最初选择路易斯，就大半是因为对方傲人的「天赋」，而路易斯也从未令他失望。男人一边有力地冲刺，一边抓着莱奥的头发，将他摁进床单；骑在莱奥身上前后耸动，就像驯服一匹野马。

「嗯…嗯…啊，好棒…」

被完全开发的身体极为熟练，热切地随着路易斯的动作摇摆迎合。明明大半辈子花在训练场上，在床上讨好人的功夫却像娼妓一般。奇异的不真实感再一次浮现在乌拉圭人的脑海：莱奥·梅西和被命令就会濡湿内裤、被惩罚就能高潮的婊子，他怎么也联系不到一起。

「你…嗯啊…你操人还能走神？」

「闭嘴，kitten。」

路易斯拉起莱奥，让他的后背贴着自己的胸膛；一手困住阿根廷人细窄的腰，一手玩弄着昂扬的乳首。他放慢速度，但每一下都挺到最深。莱奥被缓慢的节奏玩弄得失了脾气，靠着他的肩膀低声哼哼。透明的前液从前端流出，身体也软成了一滩泥。路易斯就衔起他的耳垂，放在牙齿间研磨。

「除了我，还有谁上过你？」

「唔…我不是说过了吗，还有佩普。」

耳朵上一阵刺痛，「叫主人。」

「主人，还有佩普。」

「还有呢？」

「没…嗯…没了」撒娇的声音像搅了蜜，「主人快点好不好…」

「诚实的kitten才有奖励。告诉我是谁，阿圭罗？」

「怎么会是kun，他是我的朋友…唔嗯！」

路易斯报复性地挺起腰，如愿收获一声难耐的呻吟，「阿圭罗是你的朋友，那我是什么？你这小荡妇的按摩棒吗？」

「kun，他…嗯…他有女友。而且他不知道这些事。」

作为球员，金钱与过剩的欲望往往腐蚀他们的生活。唯有面对那些一路走来的故交时他们才会尽力保留最初的面目。kun就如莱奥所有热忱的具象化：他既是天真，又是直爽；既是国家，也是阳光。只要那个少年还存在于对方心里，一部分的他就仿佛还在这伤痕累累的灵魂里活着。

温热的大手覆上对方的前端，路易斯在莱奥耳边低声诱惑，「想想看，如果阿圭罗看见你这幅样子…你这么不知廉耻地坐在男人身上挨操，他一定很愤怒。谁都可以上你，只有他一无所知。这么多年都不知道你是个婊子。」

莱奥闭上眼睛，挺腰迎向路易斯的撸动，「kun才不会…」

「是吗？他给你盖被子的时候，知不知道你跪着叫我主人、求我操你？」

莱奥皱起眉头，画面无法抑制地出现在脑海：天真的kun，褐色眼睛睁得很大。他看着他在队友身下承欢呻吟，训练包掉到地上。莱奥从日本带给他、绘有大空翼的挂饰在包上叮当乱响。「莱奥，为什么？」

这样的幻想却让他更加兴奋了。

「想象着自己的好朋友，前面却流水了，kitten。」

「哈…啊…」

路易斯放开他的前端，双手握住莱奥的腰，快速而猛烈地抽插起来。强烈的刺激让莱奥眼冒金星。肠壁紧紧包裹着巨物，熟悉的甜美感受从腰骨中心涌出。他蜷起双腿，任由路易斯摆弄。

「嗯…啊…哈啊啊…」

路易斯将他拉近自己，感受着这具炽热躯体内里的搏动，将脸埋进对方的脖颈里深深吸气。「快到了吗？」他低声问。莱奥狂乱地点着头。他的头发已被汗水完全沁透，脸上满是干涸的泪痕，甚至有唾液顺着嘴角流到下巴。左手还扶着路易斯的胳膊，右手已经摸到自己胸前、轮流揉搓着两个乳头。双腿尽力张到最大，以便路易斯恰好碾过前列腺。

「嗯…主人…给我…」

「当然…」

一样冰凉的东西被套上他的阴茎。

「啊！」

莱奥的心情已经不能用沮丧来形容。一枚他妈的、天杀的银环被路易斯推到根部，截断在他和天堂之间。他刚想把它摘下，却发现路易斯已经先一步摁住他的双手。他莱奥·梅西，这场关系的发起者和主导者，竟然被钉在路易斯的阴茎上，被迫承受对方不断的冲撞，自己却被限制在高潮之外。

体型上的差距让路易斯轻松地限制了对方的挣扎，「还记得你刚刚擅自高潮的时候，我说了什么吗？」

「放开我…路易…路易斯…」

「我说，果然对你就不能温柔。」

「呜，求求你…」

路易斯知道他没在听自己说话，自顾自地吻了吻莱奥的鬓角，「放松…」

他的动作仍然很快，每一次插入都刺激着莱奥的腺体。不断累积的快感在阿根廷人的尾椎爆发，却无法得到释放。泪水糊满整脸，莱奥无可奈何地随着路易斯上下起伏。只能拼命夹紧双腿，期望路易斯能快点满足。他渐渐感到麻木，涨痛的分身仿佛变成了血脉相连、却处于身体之外的东西。

「嗯…啊…」

他的身体不再存在，所有的注意都落到身后那个单一的点。他恐惧又期盼地迎接每次快感的冲击，不能反抗、无法改变，被动地经历着路易斯施加的所有感受。路易斯放开了他的手，莱奥扶着乌拉圭人强健的手臂，恍惚地感受着自己的上下。无法射精让快感拉得绵长，他仿佛一直处在顶端，而非路易斯动作时才有感觉。

粘稠的肠液从结合处滴下、沾湿了床单。随着路易斯的动作，穴口发出「咕湫、咕湫」的泥泞声音。路易斯忍不住用手指沾了一点，递到莱奥嘴边。

「尝尝你自己。」

快感已经完全侵蚀了他的意志，莱奥乖巧地含住他的手指，将顶端的液体舔净。路易斯顺势夹着他的舌头，在嘴里拉扯玩弄。高热的口腔服侍着他的手指，时而用力吸吮，时而任由路易斯进出。他一放开那截柔软的舌头，它便自己缠了上来，粗糙的舌面擦过指腹，接着用舌尖挑逗地搔刮指缝。路易斯刚一放松，莱奥就用犬牙轻轻咬他；等年长者报复性地将手指捅进他的喉咙时，他又安抚地舔弄刚才的咬痕。阿根廷人甚至用蓄着胡须的下巴磨蹭路易斯的手腕。挑逗的刺痒流过路易斯的脊椎，直冲下身。

路易斯拔出手指，一条银丝还留在指尖，「你为什么连上面也这么浪，嗯？」

「我…啊…以前试过…」

「让我看看这张小嘴还会什么，舔好了就让你射。」

莱奥牵起他的手腕，模拟交合的动作往自己嘴里抽插；同时主动摇摆腰肢，在路易斯身上深深地操着自己。他每次都将手指推得很深，忠实的吞咽反射包裹又抗拒着路易斯的进入，火热的触感就像第二个欲拒还迎的小穴般。上下的节奏相互配合，简直让路易斯产生了自己有两根阴茎的错觉。他低吼一声，拿回了控制权。

莱奥被掐着腰侧从下面快速地进入，灭顶的快感几乎让他过度呼吸。他眯起眼睛、看着床头的台灯。暖橙色光球在泪光中变成了四个、八个，边缘开始模糊，无限地放大，放大……

当路易斯咬在莱奥的肩膀上、释放他的体内时，莱奥的全身都流过难以名状的战栗。就像有冰凉的东西打进了血管，疼痛而清晰的快感一直通到指尖。他失去了所有力气，瘫软在路易斯身上，前端缓缓流出透明的液体，迎来了人生第一次无精高潮。

周遭的世界那么辽远，他仿佛漂浮在海风中。

**Author's Note:**

> 来吧，让我们做法换帅+引援


End file.
